Nice Kitty
by SarahJoelle7746
Summary: Victor Creed is a changed man. He is ready to settle down and find his mate. He thinks he's found her, but convincing her to trust him, the former murderer rapist extraordinaire may prove harder than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know that Sabertooth is a crazy horrible bad guy, but I guess its kinda hot. This is my attempt to change him a little bit into a better person. Please review!

* * *

She woke up in the forest. It had become pretty common for her to wake up somewhere new with little to no memory of the night before but at least most mornings she still had all her clothes. She only had her tattered jeans and loose tank top now and by the temperature she was pretty sure she was in Canada.

Taking a deep breath she tried to figure out where she was and if anyone or anything was nearby. At first she only smelled miles of woods until finally she smelled the reek of a small town about thirty miles south.

'Thirty miles?' she thought, 'No problem.'

She leapt to her feet and took off towards the town, unaware of the scent she had missed just to the north.

He growled with a smirk. Following her would be fun.

* * *

She slowed as she approached the town, remembering her lack of appropriate clothes she climbed a nearby tree to look for the closest house to steal from. Spotting one just to the left of the path she had been following, she leapt from the tree and landed in a crouch before taking off for the house.

One of the windows had been left open making it easy for her to climb in a find some more appropriate clothing. Taking one or two items from each of the presumably teenage girls rooms, she dressed and headed back towards the town.

Upon reaching the outskirts she saw a sign saying 'Welcome to Stanstead".

'Great,' she thought, ' I really am in Canada.'

She began to walk through the small town hoping there was at least a bus stop that could get her closer to home. But then again it wasn't like home was missing her, hell her parents had practically thrown her out.

She decided that she would stick around a few days before rushing off into her future, unaware that her future would contain another feral such as Victor.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Huge thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this! It means so much to me! I plan to updated this story at least once a week, not sure what day yet but for now it will just be on my day off, which changes every week! Keep reading! Thanks again!

* * *

_Two Weeks Later:_

Ever since arriving in this small town two weeks ago she had felt like someone was watching her.

She had managed to get a job as a waitress in the local bar, looking older than you actually were had its perks. She had told the old man running the place that she was 22, but in reality she was only just 19.

Her parents had kicked her out on her birth day a month before saying that "They couldn't handle her anymore, she was to much of a liability, what if she lost control in public? How would they handle that?", so she left running north until she was to exhausted to move.

The old man hadn't asked any questions other than about her age and if she needed a place to stay. He agreed to let her live over the bar until she had enough money to either leave or pay for her own place in town.

Working in the bar was tough, it was a small town and it was practically the only place with any kind of entertainment. And that entertainment just so happened to be cage fighting.

Every night there were a few small fights and on Saturday there was a huge tournament with a cash prize of $1000 to the winner, along with free drinks of course.

She had gotten into a few scuffles with handsy drunks who couldn't take no for an answer, but nothing that put to much strain on her control of the animal inside. She had only fully lost control once in her life and it had been the first time she changed.

Luckily it happened when her ex had tried to get her back and she had managed to run into the woods before it took over but she couldn't forget the look of fear on his face as he had tried to follow.

_'Ding ding ding' _the fight bell went off shaking her from her memories and back to the present.

Quickly handing out the rest of the drinks on her tray she returned to behind the bar, where she typically watched the fights from unless someone needed something. That was the nice thing about working in a small town, the same people came in every night and ordered the same thing, like clockwork. All she had to do was get the drinks ready and the customers would get them when the fight was over.

Just as the fight was wrapping up she heard the door open and slam.

The hairs on her neck stood on end as she smelled the other feral enter.

She had heard of others like her but had never encountered one until now. The smell was potently male and she decided to watch this one before approaching.

She told one of the other girls to serve him while she continued to make the regulars drinks.

"He wants you to serve him," the other server said as she returned to the bar, "wouldn't even let me tell him my name before he said he wanted you. Watch yourself around him, he gives me the creeps."

As she said the warning I saw the mans lips turn up in a smug smirk, as if he had heard what she said and thought it amusing.

"Don't worry Jeanie, I can handle myself" I assured the girl before turning to approach the man.

As I walked I studied the gruff man before me. Standing at at least 6'6" he towered over every man in the bar, with dirty blonde hair that was almost brown and it was obvious he hadn't cut in in a few weeks. His eyes were a deep amber with flecks of gold near the irises.

As I was about to introduce myself and ask what he wanted, he interrupted me.

"Sit down." he growled, gesturing to the seat across from him.

The look in his eyes dared me to refuse. I sat, curious as to what it was that he wanted with me.

"My name is Victor Creed." he rumbled. 'Damn his voice is deep' I thought to myself before opening my mouth to reply.

"My name is Skyla, but something about you makes me think you already knew that."

Smirking, he nodded. "Oh I know lots about you honey, your little _secret._" he replied, emphasizing on the word. "And trust me, we're gonna know lots about each other before long." With that he smiled, showing his incredibly long canines.

'Shit, what have I gotten myself into?'


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I didn't know what to say. This "Victor" left me speechless. He smelled potently male, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. All the other females in the bar had begun to stare at him, something he ignored in favor of staring at me, some of the girls had even been so bold as to send drinks to his table despite him not touching the one he himself had ordered. After I had sat with him a few minutes in silence he allowed me to return to my job, but not before making it clear that we weren't finished with whatever this was.

I finished mopping the blood out of the cage, Victor had decided to show off once I had returned to my duties and he made a bit more of a mess than the usual fights. Everyone was still in once piece, but they were missing a couple of pints of blood each.  
He was still sitting at the bar, where he had gone once the fights were over, and it looked like he hadn't moved except for to watch me finish cleaning up the bar. Despite my urges to show off for him by bending over or stretching after mopping, I decided to learn more about this beast of a man before opening up to him.

"Stop stalling. Let's go." he growled as I turned to wipe out the glasses one more time.

Sighing, I cashed out my tips in the small register at the bar, grabbed my backpack and wallet out from under the bar and turned to him indicating that I was ready.

"Trust me?" he asked with a smirk while holding out his hand.

'Did I?' I thought as I started to reach my hand towards him. 'I barely know him, what if he's a murderer or rapist? I promised Jeanie I would be careful.'

I decided that for now I did trust him but if anything happened that set me off I would take off for the border and hope that he wouldn't follow. The first time I had changed, I thought I was going crazy. That I was bipolar and the animal part of me had taken over for who knows how long. As my body ran further into the woods, with me having no say in the matter. I began pacing my mind, as if it was a room rather than an imaginary place, formed by my apparent insanity. My body eventually slowed somewhere close to the border between Pennsylvania and Virginia. I could feel the animal part of me begin to give up control to me, something I didn't realize I had been involuntarily fighting for since she had taken it.

He growled snapping me back to his side.

"Pay attention, I'm not going to repeat myself."

Something in his look made me believe him.

"Now I know you can tell by now that I am a mutant like you, known as a feral. As far as I know you are the only living female feral." he explained.

"Why? How could I be the only female? What happened to the other females? Are we born like this? Does it have to do with our parents or is it random?"

"Shut your damn mouth and maybe I could tell you!" he shouted as I continued to question him.

I instantly shut up hanging my head in shame.  
I was trying to be mature but here I was acting like a little kid.

"I don't know why, or how. As to what happened to the others, well lets just say females are even worse than the males about territory and tended to get in more fights than the males. Yes we are born like this and as far as we know its random. The only sure fire way to be born this way is if both parents are feral. Ferals that mate with frails, our word for non-mutants, are unlikely to produce any kind of offspring and any that have survived weren't feral." He spoke with a slow precision, I guess to make sure I heard it all so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"So how many ferals are there?" I asked cautiously after a moment.

"Probably close to a thousand canine ferals and feline ferals and only about five hundred ape ferals in the world. About a third of all those live in North America."

I was in shock. Although it sounded like a big number the rational part of my brain reminded me that there was seven billion people on the world and for there to be only a thousand of us total? We were a group smaller than any other minority.

"Do you know many ferals?"

"A few, we're territorial so we don't really get along in big groups, probably why we're going extinct."

Extinct.

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry I kept y'all waiting! Just wanna clarify a few issues brought up by y'all's awesome reviews! As this is one of my first FF's I do take a lot of inspiration from other writers, I'm trying not to copy but sometimes the creative part of my brain sees something it likes and runs with it before I realize it. Try to keep me in check please! I don't want to plagiarize anyone else's work.

Please review, it means a lot to me! What do y'all think of Victor? I'm trying to humanize him without losing his badassery (is that even a thing? oh well, I say it is!). Its Spring Break (*parties hard in bedroom, with netflix and ice cream*) so I'm hoping to update again later this week but I may not be able to until Sunday. Love all of you wonderful reviewers, favoriters and followers!

xo SarahJo


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so sorry that I took so long to update this! I promise to work harder to get stuff up on time! Life has been crazy lately with school, work, having to quit work because schools more important and grades were slipping, yearbook deadlines and life in general. This isn't a very long chapter but I hope it tides you over until I can really get working on it. Love all of you! Thanks for your reviews, favorites and followers!

xoxo

SarahJo

* * *

Ch. 4

The term scared me. I was a member of an endangered species.

At this point we had walked all the way to my hidden cabin in the woods.

"Why am I not surprised that you know where I live?" I ask.

He responded with a smirk, "Get some sleep, we have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

Before I could respond he was gone, he leapt into a nearby tree and disappeared.

I stood still for a moment, listening to the woods return to life. I hadn't noticed before, but the woods had grown silent as we had walked. Victor was the king of the forest, and every thing in it acknowledge that.

I walked into my small, sparkly decorated cabin. It had three rooms, kitchen, bathroom and living/bedroom. Most people would have called it tiny, I called it home. It was always warm and no one ever bothered me, which was a major perk.

Victor had given me plenty to think about and despite his advice to sleep, I doubted I would be getting any.

The little voice in my head was still scolding me for trusting him.

Why did I trust him? He had proven that he was capable of killing, beating those men in the cages with ease, barely a mark on him.

But still, another little voice in my head was telling me that what he said was important and I needed to at least listen to him.

Extinct.

The term echoed through my head as I lay on my bed next to the fireplace. What did that mean for me? I had never been real good with kids. Pegged myself as one of those who married but never had kids and after my mutation showed up I didn't even see myself getting married.

But now, I felt like I owed it to my race to pick a mate and have a whole bunch of kids before it was too late and we all died or were hunted down by the government. While the government claimed to be tolerant of mutants, they didn't hide their disdain for the ferals. We scared the shit out of them and we all knew it. But that didn't stop some of the braver ones from either hiring us as hit men or hunting us down to "protect mankind against the evils of the unknown".

My mind was racing with thoughts of mates, kids, extinction and the government coming to kill me when I finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen.

I leapt from my bed ready to defend my self.

Victor looked up from the stove,

"Mornin' babe."

'Babe?'


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

He smirked at me from behind the stove.

"What? Don't like pet names?" he asked.

"I don't even know you. I would hardly say we're at a stage that qualifies us to use pet names."

"Too bad, I'm gonna use them anyways, you can just cry about it later."

I rolled my eyes at him.

He growled a warning.

"Don't sass me frail."

The look in his eyes was terrifying. I knew deep down that I had done something wrong, the animal side of me was whimpering and wanted me to bare my neck to him in submission.

I ignored the urge, for now. As much as I hated admitting it, the animal could relate to Victor better than I could.

"Eat." Victor interrupted my thoughts by shoving a plate overflowing with sausage and eggs.

He sat on the end of my bed and stared at me until I started eating, then he began telling me more about ferals.

"Most ferals have a healing ability that allows them to live for centuries. Some are stronger than others which means they are virtually immortal. We either run in packs or alone, but most of us hate cities or large civilizations, preferring to live in the woods."

I could relate to that. Half the reason I had hated living with my parents was that they refused my every request to move out of the city into a small town or even a cabin in the woods. They wanted to force me to be normal, something that was impossible given my violent temperament.

"I told you before that you are probably the only living female. Early in my life I knew of one other but she was killed by hunters after she killed one that threatened her cubs. That's how most of us have died. Those of us with lower healing abilities are easier to kill, for them if you get the heart to stop beating or take away the brain, they're gone. For those like me with higher abilities it takes a little more, you have to do both and you have to use special adamantium bullets."

"So, we're invincible?"

"Exactly." he grinned. It wasn't a 'happy-to-see-you' grin or a 'funny-joke' grin, it was an 'I-could-kill-you-slowly-and-would-enjoy-it' grin. It scared and excited me, which only freaked me out more.

'Why would such an evil grin excite me?'

He could tell that the frail was conflicted. Her animal side recognized the Alpha-male in front of her, but the human side was trying to ignore the urges and act as human as possible. It irritated him but he was trying not to scare her into submission. She just needed a few lessons in proper feral behavior and then he would explain that they were mates.

He had known from the very moment he smelled her in the woods two weeks ago that she was his. Just the thought of her looking at another man like she should look at him made him want to kill every other man within a 200 mile radius.

He would teach her how to act and then he would claim her as the Alpha-female she was meant to be.

After I finished up my breakfast I washed all the dishes he had used and put them back into the cabinets, all while he stared at me with a strange hunger in his eyes.

I decided to glare back.

"Whatcha staring at bub?"

He growled lowly and in an instant was in front of me, pinning me to the cabinet, his fangs centimeters from my throat.

I tensed up, ready to fight him off, even though in my head I knew it would be a futile attempt.

The animal in my head was practically begging to take over and since I figured she couldn't make it any worse, I let her.

The change went through the frail so quick it almost took him by surprise. She relaxed into his touch, baring her neck for him to have better access. She whined a small apology while lowering her eyes in submission. He nipped her just enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin.

"Don't test me frail. I won't always be so forgiving. I'm letting this one slide since you don't know how to act yet, but you better start listening to the animal side of ya before you really get yourself into trouble."

He pushed away from her allowing her to collect herself before speaking again.

He watched as the human side took back the reins.

"What the hell was that?" I kept my voice low, but didn't hide any of my anger.

"You disrespected me." he replied with a shrug. "That's how this works, you disrespect me or disobey me and I'll punish you."

"Punish me?!" I had to fight to keep myself from shouting.

"Well yeah frail, your mine and if you disrespect or disobey me without punishment it makes me look weak, no pack is gonna listen to a weak Alpha."

"YOURS?!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming this time.

"Oh shit." He grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

I was seething with anger. I could barely contain myself from shouting again.

"And why the hell do you think that I fucking belong to you?"

"I don't think. _I know._ It's a feral thing. I'm surprised you haven't at least picked up something. Didn't think you were that humanized."

He was shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

The inner me growled. His hair was mine to play with.

'What the hell? His hair isn't mine.' I was seriously going crazy.

"So what? I belong to you now? I'm your property? Hell no. I'm my own damn person and nothing you or anybody else says is gonna fucking change that unless I decide that it does. So fuck off."

I leapt off the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Get back here frail."

"Fuck off Victor. Get out of my house."

He snarled again. "Don't try and tell me what to do frail. I'm not gonna fucking leave you but I won't hesitate to punish you."

"Ooh, punish me. I'm so scared." I instantly regretted talking back.

He was on top of me, pushing my back into the counter, growling with his face inches from mine, waiting.

The animal in me took over, submitting herself to him by lowering her eyes and baring her neck to him.

He slowly brought his mouth to my neck before biting hard. She refused to whimper despite us being in more pain than any normal person would have been able to handle. After letting him calm some, she gave me back the reins.

I very softly whimpered to let him know that I was back and that I was sorry.

He slowly relaxed and pulled his mouth away from my neck. He began licking the wound, cleaning up the blood as my healing factor kicked in and closed the wound.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter has taken so long and is so short. I tried uploading it sooner but the site was malfunctioning and wouldn't let me. I'm working on Ch. 8 right now. Up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I wasn't happy with how the last few chapters went so I've changed a few things, you probably should re-read them to fully understand whats going on, but if you don't it should be okay. I've been lacking inspiration lately so sorry if these next few chapters are a little lacking.

xo SarahJo

* * *

Ch. 7

'Gentle? This was gentle?! If this was gentle I sure as hell didn't want to see rough.'

Just as I was about to reconsider letting him tell me more about ferals, his mouth found mine.

At first it was gentle, his lips pressed against mine. I was in shock. He pulled me closer to him and began running his hands down my sides. His tongue pressed against my lips, begging for me to let him in. I relented with a moan. His scent was intoxicating. As our tongues wrestled for dominance, he kneed my legs apart, settling him self between them.

He pulled away from me with a smirk. "Knew you wouldn't stay angry."

I growled and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling me to him so I was sitting on the counter with him leaning between my legs.

"You're not the only one capable of punishment." I whispered against his lips before wriggling out of his grasp. I smacked his ass before running out of the kitchen, into the bathroom, relishing in the look of shock as I closed the door in his face.

"Skyla, open this door."

"No thanks hun, I'm good here."

"Open it before I tear it down."

"How bout this, you let me take a shower, and I'll let you stick around for a while."

"I'm sticking around whether you like it or not. But I'll let you have your damn shower."

He muttered under his breath. "Fuckin tease."

I smirked. I knew I would regret messing with him later, but right now I was enjoying my little triumph.

Damn her. Getting him all rilled up then running away to the bathroom. He should just break that door down and join her in that little shower. Sure she would enjoy that. He smirked. Oh yeah, she would regret toying with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Life's been pretty bleh lately and I just haven't felt motivated. Anyways, heres chapter 8. Please review. Thanks

xo SarahJo

* * *

Ch. 8

I stood under the stream of lukewarm water. I was avoiding getting out. I knew Victor would be pissed at me for teasing him. I regret messing with him, but only a little. The look on his face when I smacked his ass, and then closed the door. Priceless.

This whole thing was too weird. I had only just gotten used to being a mutant, now some crazy feral comes up and says I belong to him. Nope. I don't think so crazy.

But what was I going to do about it. He refused to leave, and could probably track me down if I managed to get away. For now I would have to play along and try and figure out my next move.

Sighing, I turned off the water and stepped into the foggy bathroom.

"Shit." I had forgotten my clothes in the bedroom and all my bath towels were in the laundry.

Mentally preparing myself for Victor to be all over me the minute I stepped out of the bathroom, I walked to the door and opened it.

Surprised by my lack of clothes, Victor just stared at me from his lounging position on the bed.

Smirking, I sauntered to the wardrobe and began dressing.

I could hear a purr of appreciation as I bent over to pull on my leggings. Glancing back at him, I could see his eyes examining my legs and ass.

I straightened and grabbed an oversized sweater to put on over my bra and tank top. I then turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the feral staring at me.

"Get a shower if you want. I'm going into town to shop."

"Hell no. If you go anywhere, I'm going with you."

i stopped. "What?" I whirled around my finger in his face, practically touching his nose. "I am going to town. Alone. You can either get the hell out, or you can stay here and wait till I get back. Either way, I'm going to town, BY MYSELF."

I spun back around and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind me.

He was such an ass. After I stormed out of the cabin and ran into town, I felt like someone was following me. Glancing around I noticed that Victor was behind me.

He followed me into every shop and when I would get ready to pay, he would indicate to the cashier that he wanted to pay for it. They of course, let him, thinking he was some good Samaritan who was paying for my things out of kindness, not just to irritate me.

And then when my arms were full of grocery bags, he took all of them for me and started walking back to the cabin.

I stared at his retreating figure fuming. He could not just switch from overbearing asshole, to condescending gentleman who paid for and carried my shopping bags.

I decided to ignore him and walked a few paces behind him back to the cabin.

What was I going to do. I had a psychopath who wouldn't leave me alone, and thanks to him following me around, a whole lot of curious townsfolk who would no doubt gossip about us until one of them grew the balls to ask me about him.

Obviously telling Victor to leave wasn't going to work. He ignored everything I said about leaving. I can't just let him stay, I barely know him. But he is the only other feral I know, someone has to tell me about my mutation. Especially since I was apparently the only female currently living.

"Eh, you wanna give me a hand here?" Victor interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see him standing at my door with all the groceries.

"What now you need help? I cant carry or pay for any of my own shit but I can open the door for you?"

"Yes, now open the fucking door before I break it down."

I rolled my eyes and moved past him to open the door.

"Your majesty" I said presenting the open door with a wave of my arm.

He glared at me and growled before moving through the open door.

'Damn, guess I pissed him off again. Oops.'


End file.
